The Plutonia Experiment
The Plutonia Experiment is an IWAD released in June 1996, which forms one half of Final Doom. Development Brothers hey man is blaze and Milo Casali, who had contributed four levels each to TNT: Evilution, were assigned the task of creating what became Plutonia (after having sent an 8-level WAD of their design to American McGee, and managing to impress him along with the rest of id Software). They created 16 levels each for Plutonia in four months' time, and submitted them in January 1996. Unlike their contributions to TNT: Evilution, which were edited after submission (four were also rejected due to being too large), these turned out to be the final revisions of the levels; Dario Casali later commented, relieved that no further changes were required, "thank God because I was ready to throw my computer out the window at the time"http://5years.doomworld.com/interviews/dariocasali/page2.shtml. Story After Hell's catastrophic invasion of Earth, the global governments decide to take measures against any possible future invasion, knowing that the powers of Hell still remain strong. The UAC corporation is refounded under completely new management (the old trustees and stockholders are all dead in any case) and aims to develop tools that would prevent demonic invasions. UAC's scientists start working on quantum accelerator devices intended to close interdimensional gates and stop possible invasions. The experiments are carried out in a secret research complex, with a stationed detachment of marines. The work seems to be going well, but... The creatures from Outside have their dire attention drawn towards the new research. A gate opens in the heart of the complex and unnatural horrors pour out. The quantum accelerator performs superbly — the gate is quickly closed and the invasion stopped. Research continues more boldly. On the next day, a ring of seven gates opens and an even greater invasion begins. For 1 hour the quantum accelerators manage to close six of the gates... but the hellish army has become too numerous and too strong. The complex is overrun. Everyone is slain, or zombified. The last gate of Hell remains open, manned and guarded by a demon Gatekeeper. The government, frantic that the quantum accelerator will be destroyed or used in some evil alien fashion against humanity, orders all marines to the site at once. The Doomguy is close to the site and gets there first. There he discovers that there is much demonic activity (howling, chanting, machine sounds) within the complex — the Gatekeeper is obviously working on something, and its work will soon reach some awful climax. He also realizes that when the marines arrive, they will not be able to penetrate the heavily infested complex, and will all be slain. The marine decides to enter the complex and stop the Gatekeeper alone. Levels As in Doom II, the levels are divided up into three sets, separated by a textual intermission in addition to the standard intermission screen; as well as two secret levels. (Additional textual interludes appear before levels 7, 31, and 32, and at the end of the game.) ]] First "episode" (earth levels): * MAP01: Congo * MAP02: Well of Souls * MAP03: Aztec * MAP04: Caged * MAP05: Ghost Town * MAP06: Baron's Lair Second "episode" (find the prototype Accelerator): * MAP07: Caughtyard * MAP08: Realm * MAP09: Abattoire * MAP10: Onslaught * MAP11: Hunted Third "episode" (hell levels, part 1): * MAP12: Speed * MAP13: The Crypt * MAP14: Genesis * MAP15: The Twilight * MAP16: The Omen * MAP17: Compound * MAP18: Neurosphere * MAP19: NME * MAP20: The Death Domain Final "episode" (hell levels, part 2): * MAP21: Slayer * MAP22: Impossible Mission * MAP23: Tombstone * MAP24: The Final Frontier * MAP25: The Temple of Darkness * MAP26: Bunker * MAP27: Anti-Christ * MAP28: The Sewers * MAP29: Odyssey of Noises * MAP30: The Gateway to Hell Secret levels: * MAP31: Cyberden * MAP32: Go 2 It Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N episode records for Plutonia are: #Uncompleted as of the most recent Compet-N database update. TAS runs File The Plutonia Experiment is contained in an IWAD file called PLUTONIA.WAD. It is 17420824 bytes in size and contains 2984 entries. It has the following hashes: Sources * Interview with Dario Casali (1998) by Doomworld * Final Doom at TeamTNT's official website * Dario Casali's The Plutonia Experiment page * id Software's official Final Doom page Category:The Plutonia Experiment